Thoughts
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: A short talk between Female!Sweden and 2P!Finland. Rated T for swearing and Birgitte's body.


Birgitte Oxenstierna sat down on the couch in the living room in, the now empty (or she thought so) Nordic house, switching on the TV and just staring at it. She sure had better things to do right now like paper work or cooking but she didn't feel like doing it. The Swede just wanted to curl on the couch and just be. And that was what she was going to do.

Birgitte brought her legs up to her chest, putting a pillow between her thighs and stared at the TV screen, not really understanding the meaning of the show she was watching. She reached behind her back, pulling her hair out of the usual braid and let it fall freely on her shoulders and legs. The oversized shirt she was wearing didn't cover much of her legs or ass but she couldn't care less. Of course, the Swede wouldn't let herself wear something like that when the others from the Nordics were there, but they weren't now.

Denmark had called her earlier that morning, telling her that he was going to stay a few days in the Netherlands with his Dutch friend, Abel Marteens. Birg had no doubts that Mathias and the personification of the Netherlands were going to spend their time getting high, drunk and hitting on women in pubs in Amsterdam. Tino had been away almost a week now because his prime minister had been attacked by a man with a knife. She understood him because honestly, the Swedish woman was going to die from worry if something happened with her king, Carl XVI Gustaf. Iceland was in his house in Reykjavik, like usual, away from the all the fighting that erupted when the others were here. And Norway was .. god knows where. And Birgitte didn't care that much of his affairs.

''Why can't you stop walking around like a slut and like you own the house.'' a voice hissed behind her.  
Of course, she had forgotten of the possibility that Tomi, Tino's brother could be in the house. The turned her head, looking at the Finn.

''If you call that slutting around, I don't want to know what are you going to say about Rebekah.'' Birgitte didn't mean to offend the female Dane, she was just merely telling the truth. Despite having a husband, that didn't stop Rebekah Edelstein née Køhler from sleeping with the half of the male nations, her own brother, Mikkel, included in them. And she obviously didn't regret it because her only excuse for it was that she was 'very drunk that night'.She honestly couldn't understand how a man like Roderich could stand her in his house.

''I don't see Rebekah walking around with almost visible arse, do you?'' Tomi snorted, sitting on the armchair opposite of her seat on the couch. He couldn't help himself but stare at her legs, admiring those creamy thighs. He found Birgitte for one of the most attractive woman he has ever more than attractive, she was gorgeous in his eyes. But he would never tell her that. The Finn prefered admiring her from afar, fighting with her almost all the time, arguing and acting as if he hated her than letting his guard down and showing his feelings in front of everyone.

Hearing his words, Birgitte's cheeks went rosy and she tried cover as much as she couch from her butt with the shirt. ''Don't even try. It's no use, besides .. I really like what I am seeing.'' he smirked. ''You look sexy with this between your legs. Do you know what else would look sexy down there?''

She crossed her hands under her breasts, letting the pillow fall down from between her thighs and glared at him lightly. ''Vad?''

''Me.'' he muttered under her breath before looking back at her face. ''Nothing. Who would even want to fuck you, you Swedish slut?''  
Birgitte rolled her eyes at the reply and threw the closest pillow at him. ''Gå till helvete, din jävla idiot ..''

* * *

This will be continued but Admin is too lazy to do it right now. As probably anyone has already know, Tomi is 2P!Finland and Birgitte is Fem!Sweden. I like this pairing way more than 1P!Sweden/1P!Finland.

**Vad?** - What? _(Swedish)_

******Gå till helvete, din jävla idiot**. - Go to hell, you fucking idiot. _(Swedish)_

_I am sorry if the translations are wrong, I don't speak Swedish and Google Translator is the best I can do._

**_~DiAngeloFan_**


End file.
